


A Day In The Life

by OctupusesGarden



Category: The Beatles (Band), The Beatles (Cartoon), Yellow Submarine (1968)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, George Harrison Is a Good Friend, Help, Kidnapping, Kudos please, McLennon, Modern AU, Modern Era, Multi, also martha is here, brian barely shows up, comment please, emo george harrison, george is emo and hates everything, im putting alot of tags, john george and ringo are sad, john george and ringo find a vhs, of paul being kidnapped, paul gets kidnapped, please click, ringo and john are madlads, ringo goes by he/they, ringo uses he they pronouns, should i stop tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctupusesGarden/pseuds/OctupusesGarden
Summary: John, Paul, George, and Ringo all live in the same house, Paul and John are enemies and George and Ringo dont know how to feel about it...
Relationships: Astrid Kirchherr/Stuart Sutcliffe, George Harrison & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> AS YOU KNOW... KUDOS TO BROOKLYNN FOR SOME IDEAS OF THIS MARVOLOUS STORY!!! CHEERS MATE!!! anyways dont expect perfect punctuation or capitalization, im writing this at night so yeah, i will be updating this, lots of ups and downs... buckle up!!! cheers!!!

John woke up to a shove in the back, groaning at it, his room mate Paul kept shoving him until he lodged himself up.   
"Fine, ill go." John scoffed and walked straight out the door, resulting in a happy sigh from paul.   
He walked into the kitchen, seeing Ringo and George. George had turned.. emu? or was it emo? i dont know but it was something like that, since they had stopped touring. He had started to listen to the chemical romance person, Paul had to through his records out because he kept blasting them at 3AM while Ringo was away, crying about something of missing the sounds of Ringos chains pulling. Oh i didnt mention this, Ringo sleepwalks really bad so George has to chain him to the bed. Anyways, im getting ahead of myself.  
"You alright John?" Ringo put a hand on his shoulder, dislodging him from his thoughts.  
"Yeah, just tired thats all. " He sat at the dining table with the 2. " Paul kept me up all night kicking me." He sighed, Ringo handed him one of the 4 cups of coffee on the table, Ringo often woke up earliest, making them all coffee.  
"He sure dosent fancy you." He looked down at his pop tart, handling it, crumbs falling on them.  
"You dont say." George rolled his eyes. "Paul practically murdered him for drinking out the carton." John practically shivered remembering. There heads snapped to the hallway with the sound of footsteps. Paul emerged from the shadowed area. "What?" He stared at them, confused on all the suprised expressions. None of them answered, going bavk to their original thing. Paul sat down at the opposite side of John, the tension growing quicky.   
Ringo and George left the table soon after, because of the tension. John tryed to follow but George closed their door before John could enter. he gave a gruff sigh and turned to his room, seeing Paul already got to it before him. "I guess its ditch John day." he sat at the couch, flicking on the TV. before he knew it he fell asleep to the sound of some random show about cooking.

Paul sighed, jumping on the bed, met with Martha tackling him with licks, she usually stayed in there room all day, besides the obvious walks they would take outside. And speaking of those, he felt it was time for one. He grabbed Marthas leash, Martha notcied and jumped up and down in excitment.   
"Oh calm down girl." he latched the leash on her green collar. He would also stop at the store for milk.  
He walked down the hallway with Martha, he knocked on George and Ringos door, George opened the door, the image of Ringo trying to light a long black candle came into view, he didnt say anything.  
"Do you need anything from the store." Paul said, not questioning what they where doing. Ringo leaned back in his chair, catching Pauls eye.  
"Yeah, can you get a lighter?" Paul nodded and walked off quickly, as if he would get possesed in their presence.  
Paul grabbed his house keys then walked out with Martha, they walked down the sidewalk, it was a very calm day not many cars on the road, he stepped near the crosswalk when someone in black clothing walked up to him.  
"Hey, i think sometimes wrong with my car, can you help me?" Paul didnt see anything wrong with this statement, walking over with the man to his black van, Martha got an eerie vibe from him but Paul pulled her along.  
"so whats the-" Paul tried to speak before the man grabbed him and Martha, during the struggle Marthas collar fell off, leaving the green leather as the car drove away.


	2. Hes Leaving Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, George and Ringo notice Pauls been missing for 5 hours, they search for him and to their suprise...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDOS TO BROOKLYNN!!! and... *drumroll* ATHENA! BET YOU HAVENT HEARD OF THEM YET! CHEERS! sorry it took so long to get out, i had this done, it accidently got deleted twice.

John jumped up, being startled at the sound of glass shattering and a scream. He quickly got up and faced to the kitchen, he sighed at Ringo.  
"I was trying to grab a glass and this plate just fell, I didn't notice it." John gave a gruff noise than turned away.   
He fell onto his and Paul's shared bed, wait... where was Paul? He fell asleep after he saw paul go into the room, and hadn't seen him since. He was probably out walking Martha for the feeling he wasn't being crushed by her at the moment. He thought about it for a bit, dozing off before closing his eyes completely.

He was awoken by the sudden slam-open of his door that could only mean George, he jolted up at his voice.  
"Have you seen Paul?" The harsh voice rang in his ears.  
"No? Not since I fell asleep earlier? I thought he went to walk martha." John stared at the dark silhouette in his doorway.  
"Yeah... he did, but its been 5 hours." John sparked up at that...  
"5 hours?" He scrambled for his phone, seeing Paul had left his.  
He got up and wobbled to the door. Ringo came up behind him.  
"We are finding Paul?" George and John nodded, heading out.

The three rounded the corner to the small store their friend, Stuart, worked at, Stuart was lugging a cart packed with things down to a customers car with his girlfriend, Astrid, helping load the stuff into the ladys car. Stuart noticed the three and abandoned the cart to Astrid.   
"Hey guys, wheres Paul?" the three towered over him, only being 5'3.  
"Well we where 'bout to ask you the same thing." George shuffled on his feet nervously as astrid finished. She huffed up to them, waving the lady bye.  
"Well... I saw him several hours ago, i tried waving to him but he didnt see, so i gave up. I didnt see him again, nor did he come in." She shrugged her coat off handing it to Stuart before beckoning them to follow, she ended where she had last saw Paul.  
"What is that?" Ringo pointed from behind George to a round green...  
collar.  
"Oh god..." John fell to his knees to the green leather collar that could only belong to the lovely Martha, on contrary of the metal tag named 'Martha'.

Did Martha just run away...? Or was this a bigger doom for the all of them...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hes gone.


	3. Here, There, And Everywhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh valentines day... Anyways no kudos this time, Very dramatic chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW??? mentions of violence and hyperventilation.

John shuffled his feet at the ground of his desk, staring at his laptop as if it would bring back his beloved friend. It had been about a week since the lad went missing along with Martha, the only thing they had after the kidnapping was the memory's and Martha's green leather collar. Once he had filed the police report, they had took Martha's collar, leaving him with an empty side of the bed.

He leant back to look at his calendar, it was a Beatle's calendar, and of course when he flipped it yesterday, the dreaded thing had a picture of Paul. Sunday. What a dreadful day. He angrily got up, snatching the calendar off the wall, scrunching it up and chucking it down the hallway. He saw Ringo's head pop into the door, a worried expression spread across his unnatural looking face.

"Are you alright, John?" Ringo stood in the doorway, his body slightly tipping from side to side, due to being weirdly top heavy, Johns angry aura spinning around him. He closed the laptop with a sigh, not answering the shorter male.

"Hurry, we need to get to the post office." He kicked on his shoes, he was annoyed at having to walk everywhere, he had a car, its just he couldn't get it from his aunt Mimi's house at the moment. He saw George round the corner sharply, already having his shoes on, as if he heard John before he had spoken. They all entered the familiar post office, They enjoyed this one because there was usually only a couple people here at a time, and they where usually old. They would usually just ask if they where The Beatle's and walk away, always asking where Paul was, He wish he knew.

He jiggled the keys in the lock, it popped off and he swung open the door. Shuffling through the what seemed of millions of fan letters, he saw something that stuck out, it was a very thick envelope, he prayed to mother Mary it wasn't some weird fan trinket. He gasped at what seemed to be a eerie VHS tape with a smiley face on it, he felt Ringo's heavy breathing on his ear, tip-toed to look over his shoulder. He noticed there was also a note, he slid it out and handed the rest to George,

he opened it with a nervous gulp, holding it to his eyes.

Dear Beatles,

I have your lovely Paul. 

As much as i liked him,

he is awfully loud.

Too bad you'll never get him back.

It must be horrific for the "brave" Beatle to be able to do nothing.

I think the Fat Beatle is more fitting, dont you?

John, George, and Ringo all stood in awe of what they had found, they all ran a joke of the post office being the boring, annoying, old people hot spot. The joke wouldn't be able to run anymore. Much like Mike and Jim, Pauls brother and dad, after they find about this.

He slowly hit his head on the wall as the phone ringed Jim Mccartney, John couldnt begin to image the tough mans face once he heard about the VHS. He gulped as he heard the gruff voice of Mr Mccartney.

"Hello? John?"

"Hey.. Jim... You and Mike need to get here. Stat." Jim and Mike stared at the letter shown to them. Mike showed away the tears in his eyes as Jim slowly wheeped.

"The thing is... If we really wanted to watch the VHS, we don't own a VHS player, we would have to buy one." George examined the VHS in sadness.

"We must go then, everyone get in the car." Jim beckoned outside and they followed. They arrived at the VHS store and all quickly piled in. John ran to the front desk.

"I need your best VHS player, quickly." The worker looked at him and pyschially trembled, he out stuck his hand and pointed to "the best VHS player". Mike slowly picked it up and brought it to the counter, Without saying a word Jim slammed the money on the counter and sped off with the VHS player, and the others. Johns hands shook as he shoved the VHS in the player.

He sat back with the other as his shaky hands held the clicker, he sighed than pressed play.

_the video started with the actual footage of the kidnapping. The camera was safely hidden within the car window, catching everything it could. Paul walked up to the kidnapper, Martha instantly pulling away before Paul yanked and she followed, Paul got a couple words in before the kidnapper yanked him in the car, of course it was a van. It quickly faded to black. The next video was of Paul tied up in a chair and Martha chained next to him with a heavy chain, whenever the kidnapper would get close Martha would bark and growl. The group where psychially shocked by the next transition. It was of Paul on the ground getting beat near to death while Martha barked and cried out to him, as if she understood what was going on._

John slammed the stop button on the clicker and started hyperventilating. He cradled himself in his arms as the footage played over and over in his head, he felt as if he were dieing. George cooed him like a mother to their baby to shush him from his choking. John felt his heart thumping to his throat when Mikes voice rose into his ears.

"Wait! Is that...?"

John shot up to look at the screen.

surely...

it...

wasnt...

him...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it surely who they thought? Find out next season on Dragon Ball Z.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways heres the first plot point. updates later


End file.
